


Your Body (Makes Me A Casualty)

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan finally gets to meet the infamous Charlie McDonnell. He flirts, and things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body (Makes Me A Casualty)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my livejournal.  
> Set in a universe I like to call, "Significant others? What significant others?"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these people, not making money from this, etc etc. Title taken from Driftless Pony Club's "Sexy Terrorist".

Dan swears that he never meant for anything like this to happen. His plan for the afternoon was to get to know Charlie, and with Dan, 'getting to know' meant 'flirting with'. It was the first time he'd had the chance to spend any time with the older man, and he was going to make the most of it. What he hadn't thought would happen, however, was passionately making out with Charlie on the sofa.

Dan is on top of Charlie, whose fingers are threading into his hair and rubbing over the bulge in his jeans, and Dan slips one leg between Charlie's. Charlie pulls away from Dan, panting hotly and moaning as Dan tweaks his nipples through his shirt.  
 “We need to go upstairs,” Charlie gasps quietly. Dan disagrees entirely. “We could be found.” Charlie says, his hand stilling on Dan's erection.  
 Dan hums before reluctantly climbing off the sofa, turning towards the doorway and swearing.  
 “Oh fuck, sorry-” one of Dan's hands tries to hide his obvious erection, and he rubs his face with the other. He hears Charlie get up behind him.  
 “Alex, I can-”  
 It's then that Dan realizes the look on Alex's face, one that screams lust and want. And wow, Alex has never looked so attractive, his eyes dark and mouth slightly open.  
 Without even thinking, Dan walks over to Alex, pressing their bodies together and kissing him. Alex's stubble rubs against Dan's chin, and Dan strokes his face lightly as he hears Charlie move over. Charlie starts kissing Alex's neck, one hand in the shorter man's back pocket, the other in Dan's.  
 Dan licks Alex's tongue before capturing it and sucking softly. Suddenly, he feels Charlie pull his hand out of his jeans, and hears soft whispering next to him. Dan pulls away, biting Alex's lip as he goes.  
 He turns to see Phil, looking shocked but excited, and talking quietly with Charlie.  
 Charlie grins- Dan's knees go kind of weak- and Phil leans in, kissing him and pressing his hand's up Charlie's back. Charlie leans up to kiss him back, and Dan hears Alex moan quietly. Dan looks back at Alex, who is transfixed by the sight of Charlie and Phil, and leans down, biting his neck softly.  
 “Fuck,” Alex says, moving his hands to Dan's hips. Dan, spurred on, begins to lick and kiss and scrape his teeth along Alex's stubble, devouring his neck. Alex reaches down to touch himself, palming himself through his jeans.  
 “We should go upstairs,” Charlie says again, his voice breaking the quiet amongst the four men.  
 Alex pulls away, winking cheekily at Charlie, who smirks.  
 Alex leads the others up the stairs to Charlie's room, throwing open the door and gesturing them all in.  
 It's a lot weirder, the four of them in Charlie's room, and they're surrounded by an awkward silence until Phil steps behind Dan, sliding his hands into the front of his jeans and kissing his cheek.  
 Alex takes his top off, and Charlie reaches out for his hips, winding his arms around his friend's chest as they kiss, breathing heavily. Dan's hips buck as Phil presses him back, grinding his cock against Dan's arse. Dan moves his hands behind Phil to tuck them into the back of his jeans, tipping his head  
back and letting Phil kiss his neck.  
 Phil opens his eyes to watch Alex and Charlie, who are still just making out. As he looks, he sees them pull away from each other, Alex pulling off Charlie's  
shirt.  
 Phil does the same to Dan, leaning away just enough to expose Dan's chest. He throws the shirt into the corner of the room, sucking a kiss into Dan's shoulder.  
 Dan whines, and Alex turns, stepping towards Dan and kneeling in front of him, undoing his belt.  
  
 Charlie looks on, idly rubbing himself through his jeans as he watches Alex undress Dan .Phil's still grinding into Dan, and he only pulls away so Dan's jeans can be pulled down. Phil tugs off his own skinnies, followed by his boxers, and his cock slides up through the cleft of Dan's arse as he is stripped. Alex pushes his hand into his jeans, stroking himself as he sucks Dan lightly.  
 Charlie whimpers, undressing himself and sighing as he wraps a hand around his thick, hard cock, watching Alex take Dan deeper. Phil moans loudly, breathing becoming erratic, and Charlie pulls him away from Dan, kissing him and slowly beginning to wank him off.  
 Phil's murmuring into his mouth already, bucking his hips and breathing heavily, and Charlie knows he's close. He hears a gasp from Dan.  
 “Alex, Alex I'm-”  
 Phil pulls away from Charlie to watch Dan come, his eyes watching the way Dan swallows, and the way his mouth gapes open in a silent yell, and his eyes squeeze shut as his hips buck and his fists clench.  
 Alex pulls off, swallowing with a slight grimace, and Charlie smiles. He knows how much Alex hates swallowing. Charlie steps away from Phil to give Alex a hand up, and Alex leans in, kissing him and grinding himself against Charlie's leg.  
 Phil touches himself as he watches Alex and Charlie, stroking himself hard and fast. Dan's hand quickly replaces his, though, as Dan steps in front of Phil, and Phil gasps as he comes over Dan's stomach and hand.  
 Phil tips his head forwards, still watching Alex and Charlie as they rub against each other faster and faster. Dan nudges Phil's arm to get his attention, then licks Phil's come from his hand. Phil can only stare, open mouthed, before kissing him briefly, turning back just in time to watch Alex and Charlie orgasm, their come splattering them both.  
 Charlie tips his head forwards onto Alex's shoulder, sweating and gasping. Phil puts an arm around Dan as he makes eye contact with Alex.  
 Dan clears his throat. “Well, I wasn't expecting that to happen.”  


End file.
